Let's Chat
by KatieKitKat
Summary: What happens when Amber found a way for Fabian and Nina to talk again? /Takes place on season three (3), dedicated to MusicLoverGirl9078 and Baby ChiChi, one-shot :) C:


**Hi there! **

**This is my first ever fan-fic for HoA. And it is also dedicated to my best fan-fiction pal - MusicLoveGirl9078, and to Baby ChiChi because you guys love Fabina so much (actually much more than I do) *sigh* season three just makes me sad with Nina gone. **

**I allow constructive criticism, but please no hate!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

It was another regular Saturday at House of Anubis.

Usually, this would be the time when the household would smell Trudy's pancakes or waffles. Fabian would barge in first, then after would be Amber, Jerome and Nina, then the rest of the gang.

It was quite unusual for most of them when Fabian started staying isolated in his room (whenever there was an open opportunity like Eddie, his roommate, would be busy). It started, of course, when he received the letter that was from Nina.

Somehow he felt it. He felt it was something bad. He knew if he read it himself, it would break him. Something in his nerve told him that someone should read him the letter, someone he can trust. He was glad he picked Amber. Amber, although may sometimes be an airhead, is a true good friend.

Nina had a point though, she knew she would break down to tears if she told him personally. Fabian would do the same, unintentionally.

He was just frustrated, hurt even, on how she could at least not bid goodbye. It was their final. But, as she said, it would break them both. It would be such a very memorable yet tragic moment; both of them parting on their own, deciding for the best.

Fortunately, he was normal again, after another two to four months. But one habit he did not change though was not being too active on weekends.

Amber barged in his room.

"Fabian," she says with a sing-song tone, and sees Fabian lying down on his bed with his laptop "Help me with my homework,"

As soon as she took out her notebook, Fabian smirked, and turned his face back on his laptop again, "Amber, you know you've got to do it on your own. What about college? It'll be hard for you to adjust,"

Amber groaned, walks towards Fabian's side lifelessly and murmurs, "You sound just like daddy,"

With that, Fabian ignored her... or rather, he just maybe didn't hear. Amber noticed and took a quick look on the screen, "Nina's on?"

"She is," Fabian says, not taking his eyes off a chat box that looked like it was from an old friend.

"Then why won't you talk to her?"

Fabian ignored her again, but this time what Amber said couldn't go off Fabian's thoughts.

"Why won't you talk to her?" His friend repeats

"Because she won't talk to me," he finally answered. Amber made a quick 'oh' look and sits beside him on the bed, feet on the floor, eyes glued on the screen.

"I don't get you," she spits it out finally, after a minute of silence with Fabian just typing on his keyboard and sipping juice on his juice box. And FINALLY, finally he turned his head towards someone else rather than just the screen on his device.

With a brow raised, he asked "What?"

"I don't get you," Amber tilted her chin up, "I mean, she's our best friend, you should talk to her."

Ex – somewhere deep down his hypothalamus thought - Fabian frowned, "She might be busy,"

Amber scowled in reply, "Seriously Fabian,"

In a blink of an eye, Fabian's laptop was already placed in Amber's lap and before anyone else in the world knew, she was already talking to her.

_Fabian Rutter: Hey ;)_

"What the heck?!"

"I know," Amber cheers, her face smug.

"Don't do that, give it to me!"

Amber hushed him and mutters, "She replied!"

_Nina Martin: Hello. How are you?_

Amber shrieks in excitement while Fabian anxiously tries to steal the laptop from the blonde girl. While he was, Amber types on the keyboard and both fought over the device.

"Stop being annoying! I already sent it,"

"Sent what?" Fabian shots a glare and a nervous look on Amber, while Amber just giggles.

"That you missed her,"

"You what?!" Fabian fought the urged to smile, trying not to expect a proper reply from Nina. Instead his mouth hangs open, hands in mid-air, trembling, brows knitted together. After about ten seconds she still hasn't replied. "I swear Amber, if I could just strangle you right now,"

"Or thank me," she answers, shrugging.

Fabian groaned inwardly, "You surprised her,"

"I know,"

"That's why she doesn't want to reply," he continues, "She doesn't want to talk,"

Amber scowls, "Come on, Fabian."

Fabian looks at her, an impossible look plastered on his face.

"What?"

Amber rolls her eyes before saying, "You know you didn't break up because you or she wanted to. Her reason was valid, so there's no reason for you to act all grumpy about the past. You are such a negative thinker."

Fabian scoots back, before raising his hands up, "Amber?"

"Yeah?" she looks back, confused by the startled look on his face, "What's wrong?"

"Is that you?"

But before she could react her mind was distracted with the sound that the chat site made, _ding!_ "Ooh, it's her!"

Fabian slowly makes his way on her side to look at what Nina said. Of course, he was still feeling the butterflies, but this time he was a bit... no, so scared.

_Nina Martin: Yeah?_

_Nina Martin: I missed you, too, and you don't know how much I miss you guys. I'm still so sorry for leaving you, and for the sudden surprise on the letter. Honestly, I feel a bit shameful for not telling you personally. But until now I know I can't, I know I'll break down into tears, as I said. And until now I'm still upset by how it turned out. I thought you hated me already. After months you finally talked to me._

Fabian was gaping, and so was Amber. Never did he think he would hate her. He would if he could. But she was Nina, she _was_ his Nina.

Amber was about to type something on the keyboard as a reply for her friend, and still had no intention of admitting she was Amber. But before she could, Fabian clears his throat, signalling her that this was a serious matter and that she should let him talk to her this time, for real.

Fortunately she hands it to him, "But I'm not leaving,"

"Fine," he grunts as he puts his device on his hips, then sips his juice.

Now what? - He asks himself. What would he say as a reply? It was a long message. He knows he should be mad, he had the right to. But he also knew in himself that he understood her. He understood every bit, that's how he knew her so much.

He was thankful and relieved that Amber was the one who told her he missed her, although he didn't know it at first. He admits he still doesn't have the courage to do it. It was like that ever since she left him. He'd practiced it for so many weeks, heck, months now. How he would greet her, what they should talk about, and how he would tell her how much he misses her.

"You're shaking," Amber pokes him, "And she's waiting, see?"

He looks at the screen.

_Nina Martin: Fabian?_

Fabian quickly, although absently, types on his keyboard. And before he knew it, he already pressed sent.

_Fabian Rutter: Sorry._

_Nina Martin: For what?_

He face-palms himself, asking why in the first place he apologized, then remembered, before letting out a shaky sigh.

_Fabian Rutter: I'm sorry if I took too long to reply_

_Nina Martin: Nah, it's fine :)_

"Finally a smiley face!" Amber raises her hands up, feeling a bit of victory, "See? She doesn't hate you!"

Fabian ignores and continues to type.

_Fabian Rutter: But more importantly because I didn't talk to you for so long, because I didn't have the courage to._

It was exactly 5 seconds silent in the room, with Amber just raising her brow and awkwardly makes an 'Oh, Fabian's apologizing for... ohhhh' look, before Nina replied

_Nina Martin: Let's video-chat instead_?

"Quick!" Amber shakes him, "Click answer! Before she changes her mind!"

_Before she changes her mind_, the words echoed in his head. And absently again, he clicked it.

Suddenly his heartbeat fastens, and he realizes himself. He looks awful. The shirt he's wearing is a dirty one, and his hair was unkempt. To add it up, he was sweating. And even his bed looked messy.

"Quick!" he hands his laptop to Amber before he scats off the room. Amber's eyes followed him grab something in the closet before darting out, she couldn't say anything since her mind was too confused of what was happening with Fabian.

She sighs.

"Amber?"

The blonde girl looks on the screen and shrieks, "Nins! I missed you!"

Nina laughs, but her confused face was still there, "Uh-um," she scratches her head, "I missed you, too!"

She meant it, but she was terrified if somehow Amber had read their conversation. Unfortunately for her, Amber knew everything.

"W-where's Fabian?" she stutters.

"He actually sprinted through the door after he answered the call and gave it to me," Amber answers

"Oh," was all she could say, "Does he hate me?"

"Oh, you know him," she giggles, "He doesn't hate you. But he looks obviously nervous!"

Nina finally smiled, a big idiotic grin forming up, "I'm nervous, too."

"You know you shouldn't be nervous, it's only Fabian!"

Nina bit her lip, _that's_ the point, it's Fabian, and so she had to be nervous.

"Anyway, how are you?" Nina asked, her model smile on Amber's screen.

"I'm fine, thanks! Well, actually I'm not. Fabian won't help me do my homework. And my dad won't send me my allowance yet, told me that I should learn how to save enough money but you know I just can't resist!" Amber said it too fast - for exactly five seconds, typical old Amber - that Nina only understood a bit.

"Ah," she nods, pretending to go with the flow from what her best friend said.

"What about you, Nina? How's your grandmother?"

Nina looks down, "She's better, way better when I came back."

"Good," Amber smiles, "There are two new housemates we got here!"

"Oh, really?" Nina finally looks up the screen, "Who? Are they nice?"

"KT and Willow!" she mutters jubilantly, "They're both nice. KT's from America like you! Oh, and I don't much about Willow... or did I forget?" she trails off.

There was a moment of silence, even Amber fell silent, but it wasn't much awkward. Amber was just thinking about random things on her mind, especially about Willow. And finally, Nina speaks up.

"Did you read... uh, my conversation with Fabian?"

Amber bites her lip, hesitating...

"You did," Nina mumbles, "I thought..."

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to invade your privacy Nina!" Amber pleaded, feeling guilty, then apologized a couple more.

"I-it's okay," Nina chuckles, "Considering it was you who read it, thank God."

"Um..." Amber looks down, "U-um, Nina, I was actually the one who greeted you first."

Nina's expression changed, "Oh, the 'hey' part? With the wink face?"

Amber nods.

"I knew it," she chuckles silently, "Don't worry. I'm neither mad nor irritated. But it was Fabian who I talked to after that, right?"

"Yep," Amber assures, "It was him"

"Speaking of, isn't he going to talk to me?"

"He will, if he doesn't... I'm sure he will!"

Nina laughs, "But can I have a favor to ask you?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Can we talk alone when he arrives?"

Suddenly, the doorknob turns then turns back again, "It's him," Amber rolled her eyes before looking back at Nina, "Oh, and yeah sure!"

"Thanks" Nina smiles. Good thing Amber didn't notice how shaky her voice was.

"You're oh-so welcome! Well, I guess I gotta leave now, and nag Mara instead about my homework" She winks before standing up, and gives a final wave - Nina did the same - before leaving the laptop behind on the bed.

Amber heads straight on the door and opens it, seeing Fabian all sweaty and nervous.

" Whoa, you changed your clothes...?" she stares at him, "Let me guess, you're legs feel weak, the atmosphere is hot, and you feel like your heart is about to explode?"

Fabian nods, surprised by her sudden words before entering the room.

"How many times have I told you, she doesn't hate you? Duh, it's only Nina!" Amber says before leaving and shutting the door.

It was like his heart was about to explode. His emotions have piled up, leaving a sensation of happiness, sadness, and nervousness. This is what he's been waiting for, to talk to Nina.

He sits, before placing the laptop on his hips and adjusts the screen, before he clears his throat.

"Hi," Nina's voice was obviously nervous, and Fabian couldn't help but grin.

"Hello," he greets back, "Sorry. I was... preparing myself."

"Preparing for what?" Nina laughs a little

"I looked messy," he answers, "I spent a lot of time on the internet on weekends,"

"Ah, explains why you never go offline, huh?"

He nods.

Nina clears her throat, "So, h-how're you?"

"I'm good. And you?" he hides his shaking hands by putting them on the keyboard, so it'll not be visible on the webcam.

"I'm fine. Grandma's feeling better, thankfully."

"That's good," he says almost naturally, the shaky voice wasn't much obvious.

"How are the others? Oh, and about Eddie..."

They talked about many things for about forty minutes, Victor, Trudy, the new housemates, Sibuna, and a lot of stuffs.

Until it came up to that, suddenly they don't know what to say to each other anymore.

"Why didn't I ever talk to you in the first place?" He asks himself, and was taken aback when he realized Nina had heard.

"I think it's because I'm a jerk...?" It was almost a question... almost. Nina thought she was so it didn't have to be a question.

Fabian shakes his head, "N-no. You're not. I totally understand why you had to do that."

"But.." Nina frowns, "Fabian,"

"Yeah?" he asks after Nina doesn't continue.

"I'm really sorry."

Fabian smiles sadly, "You know you shouldn't be."

"But I know I could do better. I know I should have confronted you. And I should have told you about Eddie. But I didn't and I—"

She stops babbling when her voice cracked.

Fabian knew it hurt her, and he how he wanted to tell her how much he's okay with it, as long as Nina doesn't worry about it too much.

"Nina," he mutters, "to tell you the truth I didn't know how to talk to you after that,"

Nina stares at him on her screen, his head and eyes down, his face disappointed.

"I was restraining myself from talking to you."

"What?" Nina asks, before nodding and pressing her lips, forcing a smile. She nods "I get it,"

"No, you don't" Fabian looks at her on his screen. He didn't realize how her eyes looked puffy, and bags were under it, even though the video was a bit blurry. She's been crying, at least that's what he thinks.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes, "I was just trying to move on, you said we should,"

"Yeah," she nods "... I'm so dumb for saying that."

"Why?"

"Well, I still haven't done it yet," she laughs what seemed to be an obvious forced one, clenched teeth and shaky, "I guess you've done it already, congratulations."

Fabian stared at Nina, dumbfounded. Something was pulling him, trying to get him back. He was so close from moving on.

"Nina," he mumbles "I-I, uh..."

Nina was also lost in words, it couldn't possibly mean he still hasn't, too.

Nina laughs again, "Um," then after a moment she laughs naturally, face-palming herself. "Sorry for making it so awkward!"

"N-n-n-n-no!" Fabian stuttered, although his grin showed "To tell you the truth, I'm actually glad I can talk to you again"

Nina stopped laughing, but her smile didn't leave, "Me, too"

"I really hope we could talk like this again," Fabian's voice had turned serious, "Even though you said you haven't moved on,"

Goodness, it was so hard to say that! –Said Fabian's subconscious – but he honestly felt relieved he said it.

Nina just smiles, nodding, "Let's talk like this again, okay?"

Fabian chuckles while he nods, too.

The door opened quickly, Trudy was standing on the doorway, her hands on the doorknob, "Fabian, dinner's been waiting," she mutters with a smile before shutting the door.

"Was that Trudy?" Nina asks

Fabian's eyes darted back on the screen, or rather on her face, "Y-yes,"

"Well, I guess you gotta go," Nina smiled crookedly, "Say hi to her for me, and everyone, too,"

Fabian nodded before sighing, he didn't want to leave, but he couldn't miss dinner, either.

"Goodbye, Fabian. Take care,"

"W-wait!" He almost yelled at her, "Next weekend again? Same time? Or if you want it to be earlier? Or if you're busy that time maybe then you could-"

"Yes," Nina cuts him off, "Six PM"

Fabian couldn't help but smile, "Okay"

"Now hurry up or you'll miss dinner!"

He glanced at his watch, it was past eight. "Goodbye,"

"Goodbye,"

They waited for each other to end the call, but neither one of them did.

Fabian felt like he shouldn't hang up first since he thought it'd be rude for Nina, but he did call first.

Sighing, he smiles back at Nina for the last time tonight while Nina did the same, letting out a small laugh, then both pressed end.

* * *

"Oh, hi there Fabian," Jerome teased as soon as Fabian walked in the dining room, biting a mouthful of steak.

"Hey," he says

"So how was Nina?" Patricia couldn't help but eagerly ask.

"How did you know?"

As soon as Fabian made his way onto his seat, he accidentally glanced at Amber who was bowing her head down.

"What?" Amber asks when Fabian shots a glare, but she did look guilty, "I'm sorry I just couldn't help it! I mean, we all miss Nins and—"

Before a long, long apology – or excuse – could happen, Patricia cuts her off, "So?"

Fabian's eyes went back on Patricia's, then on everyone who was staring at him waiting for his answer.

"How is she?"

"She's fine," he answered finally, "bubbly as always,"

Alfie shot him a look, brows raised "I see a love reconciled,"

"Whatever," he smirked, then after just couldn't help but grin.

It's going to be a long night.

* * *

***Sniffs* Brings back memories with season one..**

**I apologize if you expected a different ending. I don't know if you're satisfied with the story or not. :D This turned out to be a long one-shot *shrugs* C:**

**And (puts on armor and gets ready for tomatoes) I'm sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. Uh, I didn't really watch season 2 and 3 that much so um.. D': I really tried to make their characters similar with the series, so if you think it's OOC please bear with me..**

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I might not write more because this is supposed to be just a dedication. But maybe if I get good reviews, then maybe I can write more HoA fan-fics :) I ship Fabina, too.**

**& thank you for reading!**

**-KatieKitKat**


End file.
